The Discovery
by Keikokin
Summary: Future scene for Emerald Dancer :Severus and Draco are getting bonded, not a good day for surprises. Emerald Dancer is on my website COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


The Discovery – Future scene for "Emerald Dancer"

As requested by AvalonMistress in the HP trivia challenge

Severus Snape checked his reflection once more in the mirror. Today was the day of his bonding to Draco. He flicked off an imaginary speck of dust from his dress robes. Looking at the timepiece in his pocket once more he growled.

"Damn Lucius!" Severus snarled. His best man was running late as he had the tendency to do. Ever since the mysterious "Fiore" had returned from Italy, Lucius seemed to run late for everything. Worse yet, he always looked disgustingly happy about being so unpunctual. Severus shuddered to think what that implied.

Spinning on his boot heel, his robe snapped smartly behind him in the SnapeSnap™

(That had made many a person wonder if his clothing had been enchanted). He strode purposefully toward the antechamber where he'd heard Lucius and Fiore were readying themselves. He prepared himself mentally for the possible rendezvous he might be interrupting in order to not be late for his OWN bonding.

He growled again as he went down the corridor. How DARE Lucius do this to him? Perhaps his soulmate, Draco, would put up with such things as being "fashionably late" but he was a man of punctuality. He had no desire to make Draco even ponder for a second that he'd changed his mind.

Thus, he was so enraged by the time he reached the door to the antechamber he'd forgotten all sense of propriety and flung it open, causing it to bounce off the wall. His hawk-like eyes flew to the apparent sole-occupant of the room. The woman appeared to be fixing her hair when he'd made his dramatic entrance.

Apparently she had been shocked badly by the suddenness of it. Her hand, which had been smoothing down her reddish long locks slipped. In the process the hair, which Snape realized quickly, was a wig, fell to the ground. While the woman scrambled to pick up the hair Snape had fallen back against the door when he saw who the 'woman' was – none other than Harry Potter.

"Is this some sick joke Potter!" Snape yelled. "For the love of Merlin, don't even tell me that you are this… that you are…FIORE!"

Harry shook where he stood not sure what to do. The wig was clenched in his hands. He was totally dressed in a turquoise dress than angled flirtatiously to one side. Matching sandals and the jade choker that Lucius had given her completed the outfit.

Snape approached Harry seething with anger. "Do you mean to tell me that you and Lucius have contrived this FARCE to hide some bizarre sexual kink you have for being a crossdresser? Is this why I've been basically banned from Malfoy Manor? HOW DARE YOU! All that in Hogwarts, it started then didn't it? I've been so BLIND!"

Snape was madder than Harry had ever seen. He was more furious then when Ron and he had arrived at the school by a muggle car. Madder than when he suspected he'd raided his stores for gillyweed. So Harry did the only thing he could think of and screamed, "LUCIUS!"

The blond wizard apparated into the room, he'd heard the scream of his beloved from two rooms away where he'd been arguing with one of the caterers. He didn't even see Snape as he pulled Harry into his arms. "What's wrong my love?"

From behind him the roar of Snape's indignation rattled the rafters. Lucius turned brandishing his wand quickly. "Expeliarmus!" Snape cried out. Catching the wand deftly in his hand, he scowled fiercely at Lucius.

"I made you my best man! Yet, the entire time the two of you were having this joke at my expense!"

"SEVERUS!" came a yell from the door. There stood Draco quickly taking in the scene. He looked desperately at his father, his eyes pleading for him not to have to obliviate the man he loved on his bonding day. Then he saw that Severus held his father's wand.

His soul mate looked at him, practically through him. "Please Draco, in the name of Salazar tell me you didn't know about this."

Harry finally stepped forward, as Fiore with the wig in place. "He didn't. This is your day and I'm the one ruining it. I'm sorry. Lucius and I wanted to keep this between us. We never meant to hurt either of you." In a blink Fiore was gone.

When Fiore arrived at Malfoy Manor she ran out to the stables in tears. This is where Lucius found her when he returned minutes later. Her arms were flung around the horse's neck, which had been gifted to her by Lucius after it had saved her life. The horse whinnied softly at his appearance. Fiore sniffed and looked up at Lucius then flew into his arms.

"I never meant… I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into Lucius' strong embrace.

"It was inevitable my beloved. Severus has cut ties with us, but I'm sure Draco will visit as soon as he can." Lucius whispered soothingly.

"If you want nothing to do with me …I'll…I'll understand," Fiore gasped pulling away and hugging herself insecurely.

Lucius tilted up Fiore's chin. "I love you. Frankly, I don't give a damn if Severus goes to the Prophet with this. It will never change or diminish my love and affection for you and what you mean to me."

Fiore bit her lip. "Oh Lucius, I love you so much."

Lucius held his arms out and Fiore fell back into them happily. "Come my love, I think it's time I made love to you again and showed you the _depth _of my love for you."

Fiore smiled and held on as Lucius apparated them to their bedroom where they made love giving he needed affirmation to their love, and never questioned it again.


End file.
